I Need You
by webbswoman
Summary: A nightmare leads to a confession. Slash Ben/Riley


Ben couldn't sleep, the bed in the spare room was really uncomfortable, but he realised that he was lucky Abigail hadn't kicked him out of the house. They had broken up a few days ago, and while it had been amicable the atmosphere around the house was strained. Riley had offered Ben his sofa but Abby had insisted that he stay until he found himself a new place. He frowned slightly as he heard a noise, convinced that he was imagining things, but the noise went on and on. Sliding out of bed he walked over and took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. Riley was calling him.

"Riley, are you ok? It's two in the morning." Ben yawned and held the phone closer to his ear; Riley was speaking so quietly that he only just made out what he said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Riley sounded scared.

"Riley, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" _Please let him be ok, if anything happened to him…_

"I need you."

"Okay, just stay put, you're in your apartment right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way." Ben hung up and pulled on the clothes that he had been wearing the day before. He hurried down the stairs, trying to be quiet so that he didn't disturb Abby. He hurriedly scribbled a note telling her not to worry the grabbed his car keys and ran outside.

Ben reached Riley's apartment building in a record time; he didn't even stop to lock his car before yanking the building door open and running upstairs to Riley's apartment. He stopped dead outside of the door, it was slightly ajar.

"Riley? Riley are you okay?" Ben pushed the door open gently and couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Riley was curled up on the couch wearing only a pair of tracksuit bottoms, cuddling onto a cushion, and Ben couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was asleep. He shook himself, Riley had sounded desperate on the phone, and he couldn't let his own feelings get in the way of helping his friend. He walked over and shook him gently.

"Riley, Ri, wake up, it's me." Ben smiled as Riley opened his eyes, pulling a face as he did so.

"Oh hi. You came?"

"Of course I did, what's wrong?" Riley lowered his head and mumbled something, "You're going to have to speak louder than that Riley." Riley bit his lip for a moment then spoke again.

"I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, go on laugh at me, it's stupid I know-" Ben cut him off.

"It's not stupid, budge up," Riley moved along slightly so that Ben could sit next to him on the couch, "Want to tell me about it?" Riley nodded then shivered. "Wait there a minute Ri." He went into Riley's bedroom, and went into the cupboard, where he knew there were some blankets. Taking two out he went back into the living room and sat on the couch pulling the blankets over the two of them and gesturing for Riley to snuggle in.

"You want me to snuggle into you?" Ben almost laughed at the confused, slightly embarrassed look that has appeared on Riley's face.

"Yes, cuddling and talking are the two best things to do after a nightmare, my Mom taught me that, now come here." Riley looked as if he was about to refuse for a moment, and then thought better of it. Ben pulled the shaking form closer towards him and waited for him to speak.

"Ian was there. So was Mitch. But y-you weren't." Sensing that Riley needed comfort Ben ran his fingers lightly through the dark brown hair, wishing that he could have been doing that in different circumstances. "I was with them, I-I, Ben, I was on their side. And then you were there, and you told me that you h-hated m-me."

"So that's what this is about." Riley nodded and buried his head in Ben's chest. "Riley I could never hate you, it was just a nightmare, you know that don't you?" Another nod, this one followed by a muffled sob. Ben took hold of Riley's shoulders and forced him to look up at him. "Don't cry," he leant down and gently kissed along a trail that a tear had left. Riley's eye's widened, but he didn't protest.

"Riley, I could never hate you, because I love you, and just to make it clear, it's not in a platonic way." Ben watched his reaction carefully, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake telling Riley of his feelings.

"Hmm. I wasn't expecting that." Ben gave a small chuckle at Riley's reaction.

"Was it a nice surprise?" Ben smiled as Riley nodded, "So if I kissed you, would that be nice too?" Another nod, then Riley tilted his head upwards to allow Ben better access. Ben lowered his lips to Riley's and softly kissed him. They pulled apart a few minutes later and Ben pulled Riley into him so that his head was once again resting on Ben's chest.

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too, although I would like to come so more." Riley groaned at Ben's attempt at a joke.

"Ben, seriously, as much as I love you, never say that again." A blush appeared on Riley's face as he realised what he had said.

"So, you love me too?" Riley nodded into Ben's chest.

"Ben, I would give up my Ferrari for you, heck I'd give up my laptop, my computers, everything. I mean, yeah it'd hurt, but I'd still have you."

"That means a lot Ri." A few more minutes passed and then Riley lifted his head and looked thoughtfully at Ben.

"Be-en"

"What?"

"Would you give up the treasure hunting? For me, I mean."

"Yeah, course I would Ri. Do you want me to?"

"No, I think I'd miss the adventure, just promise you'll try not to lead me into any dark, scary tunnels because you know that I'll follow"

"You don't have to follow" Ben tapped Riley on the nose and Riley shook his head.

"Yes I do, because you need me too."


End file.
